


Lightsaber

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	

"What is that?" He asked.

"What?" Hermione turned around from looking at another shop, "Oh, that's a lightsaber."

"A light what?"

"Lightsaber, it's from a Star Wars."

"Star Wars." He dead panned. "Are you saying that those stars up there," he pointed to the sky, "Are having a war, right now?

"No, Malfoy, stars don't fight each other. It's from a movie."

"I've seen a lot of muggle movies, and not one of them is any good."

"Really? You cried at Lion King."

"Did not." He argued.

"Did too. You were sniffling and rubbing your eyes."

"There was dust that flew in my eye."

"Sure Malfoy, that's what everyone says."

"What do you mean by that? Have you been talking to everyone that I cried?"

"So you do admit that you cried." She smugly grinned.

"Did not."

"Did too. You cried at that Simba and Mufasa scene."

"I want to get one." He tugged at her hand, looking at the store.

"A lightsaber?"

"Yes."

"It's only a toy, Malfoy."

"Wait, so these muggles play with toys in this Star Wars movie?"

"Well, more like a prop."

"What's that?" The word sounded weird to him.

"...? Would you like to come over to watch it?"

"I always come over for the weekend Granger."

"You guys should just get married with each other already." Ginny told them, but she was ignored by the two couple arguing about what they do on weekends and such.

"Maybe we could just leave them?" Harry offered.

"Harry, it's a double date. We can't just leave them."

"Well, it looks like they're leaving without us." He stared at the couple far ahead from them.

"What about the birthday present for Lucius? This date was that we supposed to have lunch and plan on what to give to him."

"How about a lightsaber?" Harry questioned.

The Potters stares at the store, blinking once, twice and third time the redhead snapped out of it.

"Let's go and buy one." She grabs Harry's hands and pulling him in.

"I think he's too old for one Gin."

"I want to annoy Malfoy for leaving us, this is the fourth time he'd done this."

Harry smiled, "Did you know he's planning on asking her?"

"Ask her what?" She asked, while looking for the store attendant.

He turned her around so she was facing him.

"Harry! What are yo-!" She was interrupted when he leaned down to whisper at her ear, "He's going to marry her."

"What? No way. You mean he tells you these things?"

"Well, not just me. He mostly tells lots of things to Zabini. He was just asking me for permission, that's how I knew."

"My best friend's getting married." Ginny squealed not listening to a word her boyfriend just said.

"I'm sorry Harry. But I think this shopping trip is gonna take a lot longer than we thought."

"What do you mean mean by that?" He asked. "Wait, are we getting engagement presents?"

"Harry, what does Malfoy like? I know what Hermione likes, but what about Malfoy?" She questioned, still ignoring him.


End file.
